


Hostage

by roseleslie87fan



Category: The Last Witch Hunter (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Chloe was kidnapped and she is held as hostage of the Witch Queen. Will Kaulder manage to save her?
Relationships: Kaulder/Chloe
Kudos: 2





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only

Holding his sword Hexenbane, in his right hand, Kaulder slowly walked inside the Prison Chamber located in the steel walled security complex located deep below the NY subway... The double doors opened with an almost inaudible hiss, and Kaulder felt a light switch with his left hand; as soon as he activated it, his eyes fell upon his girlfriend Chloe, the Dream Walker. She was tied to a steel bed, half naked, wearing her dark jeans and black high heeled ankle boots, but her upper body was dressed in just a black bra and she was unconscious... Carefully, Kaulder took a step forward, but... - Don't move! - a female voice echoed loudly, like a whip, and the Witch Queen appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and in an instant she put the blade of a small, ornamented dagger onto Chloe's neck, right under her chin and near the carotid artery; it was Chloe's _scian dubh_, Kaulder thought, the same one which she had when she, Kaulder and the traitorous Dolan 37th went into the Queen's hideout, when Chloe attacked Ellic that night and Dolan revealed he served the Queen... - Drop your sword and surrender, Witch Hunter - the Queen purred - or your precious girlfriend dies... - Kaulder lowered his right arm, holding the tip of his blade towards the floor... - Drop it! - the Witch Queen snapped angrily. - No, Kaulder, don't do it! Please don't listen to her! - Chloe begged, coming back to consciousness a couple of moments ago. - Be quiet! - The Witch Queen backhanded her, and Chloe became quiet immediately. - My, my - the Queen purred once more, turning her attention away from Kaulder and towards the young, beautiful red haired Dream Walker - I may still let you two go, after I mark this little traitorous bitch - she started getting the tip of the blade of _scian dubh_ close to Chloe's exposed stomach, right towards a dimple above her belly button... Seizing his chance, Kaulder gripped his sword with both hands, ran towards the Witch Queen and beheaded her with a strong swing... Grabbing Chloe's dagger from the floor, Kaulder cut the binds on his girlfriend's wrists and she threw herself at him, sobbing quietly. - Shhh, it's OK now, you're safe - he whispered comfortingly, holding her semi nude body with his strong hands... - Oh, Kaulder! - she whispered, seemingly not caring that her upper body was a fair bit visible, but Kaulder did cared. - Come on - he spoke softly - grab your clothes and let's go. - She nodded and went to another steel bed to grab her dark red tank top and black leather jacket and put her clothes back on, but Kaulder glanced a momentary look at the curves of her hips and backside while her back were turned on him, catching a peek at her belly button before it was covered with the lower part of her tank top when she turned face to face towards him, putting her leather jacket a moment later...


End file.
